Harder to Breathe
by Howling Ruka
Summary: Natsuki is slowly distancing herself away from the relationship and Shizuru wants to know why. Natsuki feels it's for the better but Shizuru disagrees. ShizNat. Rating for future lemony event! NO FLAMES!


A/N: Yes I know that Being a Loving Vampire is so Embarrassing! isn't done but it's in the process of having a new chapter. I'm excited to see many readers enjoying my fics! Just know folks there's plenty more of where that came from. I now present to you No Air, my first lemon of ShizNat. Thank you goes to Leebot for helping me write this and beta-ing it for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime, Sunrise does. If Shizuru wasn't such a rapist and actually took the time to coax Natsuki into having sex, you wouldn't have a fandom of rabid writers!

* * *

Chestnut locks swayed back and forth as the owner continued scanning the large crowds scattered throughout the school grounds for her lover. Shizuru had been looking for her pup for about ten minutes and noted that she would have arrived at school by now lest she get sent to detention for her tardiness.

Her search finally ended when she spotted Natsuki climbing off her bike and quickly heading to the school while glancing over her shoulder for anything suspicious.

_I wonder why she's been avoiding me lately…I can't recall anything that upset her over these past couple of days. Oh, here she comes. Perhaps she'll be in a better mood when I greet her._

"Gokigenyou, Natsuki-chan." The brunette made sure to give her lover the most alluring eyes and seductive smile with her greeting. Unfortunately, her efforts went unnoticed.

"Hey Shizuru," Natsuki replied tiredly. It was her common reply to Shizuru's various greetings. Shizuru was able to note however, that Natsuki's voice did lack the usual shy loving tone she had been desperately trying to hear.

_Ara, then I shall just try another method. This is sure to work._

Grabbing the biker from behind, Shizuru intimately pressed against the younger girl's back. It was an attempt, cruel nonetheless, but Shizuru realized that Natsuki was reacting to her touches quite despondently…or so she thought.

"Ne, Natsuki. You mind telling me what's wrong? Or has my loving girlfriend been switched with a robot?" Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's body closer to hers to emphasize the affection she felt. Her arms rested comfortably under the biker's breasts which unbeknownst to her, caused some perverted thoughts to enter said girl's mind.

Natsuki on the other hand, was having a hard time trying not to respond to Shizuru's touches. A deep blush graced the younger girl's face and her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth, struggling to bite back a moan.

Finally swallowing the lump in her throat, Natsuki found the courage (and right state of mind) to pull away from Shizuru's "lethal" hug.

"Gah! I said mornin'. What more do you want from me, Shizuru?!"

The Kyoto native was taken aback by her lover's curt words but figured she had pushed her too far.

"Kanin na, Natsuki. I didn't know that public displays of my affection for you would make you so uncomfortable." The tan-haired woman was crestfallen by her lover's anger, which was only caused by her selfish actions in the first place.

So she did the only thing she could do in these situations: run. Only when she felt she was far away from Natsuki did Shizuru slow down to a slow pace around the campus grounds and ultimately to her first class.

Meanwhile, the biker could only shudder in shame at her actions. It wasn't that Natsuki didn't love Shizuru—far from it—but she had noticed a slight strain in their relationship and was determined to fix it at any cost.

What the emerald-eyed beauty failed to include into her equation was how her actions would affect Shizuru. Not once in the relationship did her snake tamer go past the set boundaries for Natsuki but today was unacceptable.

If her plan were to succeed, then she _had_ to push Shizuru away, little by little, at least until she got the hint.

_Please forgive me Shizuru…In the long run, it's for the better…for both you and me… I promise…_

As if responding to her thoughts, a gentle yet cool breeze blew and gently caressed her face. This small gesture almost put her in the mind of Shizuru and what had transpired only seconds ago.

Having more than enough guilt on her shoulders, Natsuki made her way to her first class to finish what had started as a miserable day. A small smirk soon replaced the biker's frown as she began to ponder various possibilities of what her day would be like.

_Hopefully Mai has something that will cheer me up_

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I'm mean and lazy but I do have to stop it right there. Otherwise, where's the suspense? I was trying to aim this for Zuru's birthday but as you can see I have miserably failed. So just bare with me and think of this as a birthday/Christmas/New Year's fic. Fufufufu now I know exactly how this story is going to go! =3 Read and review please!


End file.
